What door?
by NyxGirls
Summary: It's been six months since they have defeated Gaea and the Romans came over to Camp Half-Blood to play capture the flag. Of course, the seven heros ditched the game to finally hang out together. But when Leo finds a door and falls into the tunnel, how will the other six open this door again and find Leo?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson Hero's of Olympas or Inuyasha. They both belong to their rightful owners  
**

Leo's POV

I ran through the forest at Camp Half-Blood in Greek armor. It's been six months since we seven rocked Queen Dirt Face to sleep with a twelve pound rock. Now Camp Jupitner and Camp Half-Blood has capture the flag in the Greek camp once a month where the Romans come over and it's Roman VS Greek. Then next month, some Greeks goes to Camp Jupitner for a war game.

I was lucky to get out of the first five games ("Sorry Chrion, I need to fix up Argo II so we have an easier way for the demigods can get to the camps"), but since my job is finished, Chrion forced me to join the game.

I figited with my war hammer as Annabeth explained the plans.

"And after we get the fifth legion soilders here, we should be able to get there flag easily," Athena's daughter explained as she crossed out the place on the dirt map. "Any questions?"

I raised my hand. "Yeah, can I protect the flag?" I asked.

Annabeth saw it was me and shook her head. "Sorry Firebug, but Percy, Piper, and I need you as another familer face to draw Frank, Jason, and Hazel away from everyone else."

Percy swung his arm around me and smiled. "It'll almost be like the time when we went to Greece, but we're after each other this time," he said.

"Great. Now let's play 'Who can kick the fire boy's butt quicker game'," I muttered.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Nothing," I said with a smile.

Before Piper could use her charmspeak on me, the horn was blown.

"The game has begun," Annabeth yelled.

The Greeks yelled a battle cry and ran into the forest. Some Ares children and Athena children stayed behind to protect the flag. I tried to sneak off but Percy grabbed me by my chest plate and I was forced to follow.

I followed my friends as I sighed. The whole reason I didn't want to play was because I knew that in one of these fights, I'll have to go against Jason sooner or later. Piper and Jason are my best friends. We fought against evil expresso drinks together, saved Hera together, and they even helped me build Argo II together. They were my family and I didn't want to point my hammer at them.

When we reached the top of the hill, I saw Jason leading his group of Romans towards the forest where our fellow Greeks waited for them. Annabeth looked to Piper and nodded.

Piper swallowed and then stood where everyone could see her.

"Stop!" she commanded with her charmspeak.

The Romans froze with a confused look on their face. Annabeth looked to me and Percy patted my back with a "Good Luck". Great, now I have to get the three strongest Romans to chase me.

I stood next to Piper and gave off my impish smile that forced me to sit in the front row of the class everyday.

"Hey Romans!" I yelled. "It's sad that your following Jason around. I mean, most of the time of our journey he was knocked out."

I saw Jason turn slightly red with embarassement and I had to contuine.

"And then who's after that? Death girl and the changling boy? Man, no wonder we Greeks are better than you."

I saw Frank glare at me, we still haven't gotten to be much of friends, while Hazel's golden eye's widen in shock.

"Romans, you contiune as plan while we three get this child," Jason ordered.

The Romans slammed their swords over their shield to show they understood him while Frank turned into a cheetah. The three demigods raced towards us as I yelped and ran. Piper followed shortly behind me as we lead them towards the brook.

When we where only a few feet away, Frank caught up with us and he trackled me down in his human form.

"Get off of him," Piper ordered.

Frank did as he was told, man I wish I had charmspeak, and I ran. We got over the brooke just as the effect wore off and the three Romans stepped into the water. The water then surrounded the three and lifted them up in the air. Percy stood not too far away from the brooke and his face was said "I'm focus. Look at me being the great demigod".

"We've been tricked," Jason gasped.

"Thank you Captain Oviouse for pointing that out," I said with a smile. "And sorry for what I said."

"It's cool," Jason said.

Man, that guy could be fighting a thousand monsters at once and he would still have time to be forgiving.

Annabeth stepped out from her hiding spot and smiled. "Surrender Romans and we might let you go free," she said.

"Never," Hazel said with a smile back.

Percy then dropped the the three Romans and my brow lowered in confusion.

"Hey, they didn't surrender," I told Percy.

Jason slapped my back and said, "That's because we planned this out. None of us really wanted to fight each other and this is the first time since our quest that all seven of us got to hang out."

I looked to him and then to my fellow Greeks and asked, "So we don't have to fight each other? What about capture the flag?"

"They can handle that themselves," Hazel said with her smile.

I smiled and then took off my helmet. "Huh, the Great Seven ditching capture the flag. We're the bad boy group," I joked.

"Don't forget the bad girls too," Piper laughed as she wrapped her fingers around Jason's.

"I say we go exploring," Frank said. "And if someone sees us, we pretend to fight each other."

I nodded and pointed into the forest. "_Vamanos amigos!"_

For the next ten minutes, we just joked around. Jason zapped Percy when the sea demigod hugged Annabeth so they both got shocked. I laughed so hard as they chased the poor sky demigod around some trees. When I was about to pull a prank on Frank, we heard the horn blow again, signling us that the game is over.

"I wonder who won?" Piper asked.

"Maybe the Romans," Jason suggested as he sported a new helmet made with plants you would see under water.

We all laughed when I saw something at the corner of my eye. "What's that?" I asked as I pointed to a tree.

On the tree was a door. The door was extremly strange. Instead of a normal rectangle door, it was shaped as a sword that was neither Greek or Roman. At the hilt, it looked furry and the blade itself was about five times bigger than a normal blade. The tree was thin enough to where I could hug it and it was about eight Pery's high. The door though was the size of a normal door.

"It looks like a katana, a Japanese sword," Piper said.

I edge closer and saw the yellow door knob.

"I think we should tell Chrion about it," Annabeth said.

"Let's have a look first," I suggested.

"Yeah, if it's something dangerous, then it can be our reason for not being in the game," Percy agreed.

That settle that, all seven of us edge to the door and I twisted the cold metal handle. When I opened it, the doorway was dark. Percy, Hazel and I poked our heads into the thresh hold and saw that it didn't have a bottom.

"I can't sense where it ends," Hazel informed us.

That seemed bad. We tried to get away from the door but a wind pushed me in. I tried to grab the other side of the tree to stop me from falling but for some reason, I couldn't touch it. I screamed and I shortly heard the rest yelling for me as I fell.


	2. Chapter 2

_That seemed bad. We tried to get away from the door but a wind pushed me in. I tried to grab the other side of the tree to stop me from falling but for some reason, I couldn't touch it. I screamed and I shortly heard the rest yelling for me as I fell.  
_

Percy's POV

"I can't sense where it ends," Hazel said.

A cold chill ran up my back so Leo, Hazel and I tried to back away but then I saw something grab Leo. The hand itself was hard to see and if I wasn't standing where I was, I wouldn't be able to see it.

"Leo!" Annabeth called when the hand pulled Leo down.

I tried to reach for the Latino boy but the same hand that pulled him down pushed me away. I fell into Hazel and we both crashed into the ground. I jumped back up just as Frank got to the door. The hand was more visable now and the woman hand with sharp nails grabbed the handle of the door and slammed it shut. Frank grabbed the handle and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. He then turned into a gorilla and tried again but the door refewsed to open.

"Stop!" Piper yelled. "If it breaks, we might not be able to find Leo."

Frank turned back into human and stared back at us.

Jason stepped up and said, "I think we have to tell the others about this, and fast."

We all nodded and ran to the camp. When we broke through the trees, Will was holding up the Roman's flag in victory while the Romans joked about how next, time they'll win. Chrion saw us running and the centaur looked confused at us.

"Where have you six been? The Greeks won-" he started.

"We need help. Leo. Tree. Disappeared," Frank said as he pointed to where we just came from.

"What happened to Leo?" Harley, Leo's sibling, asked.

"We ditched the games," Hazel started.

"Because we haven't seen each other since the quest to Greece," Jason inputted when the Romans shot us glares. If looks can kill, man we wouldn't stand a chance.

"Right," Hazel nodded. "And when we heard the horn, we where about to head back when we saw a tree with a door that looks like a katana. We opened the door and a woman's hand grabbed Leo and pulled him in. Now with the door closed, we can't get it open!"

Chrion's eyes widen in shock at this information and he told us, "Lead the way."

We ran back to the tree with Chrion following us close behind. When we got there, Chrion looked at the tree in great detail. He then tried to open the door but again, it refused to.

"I must report this to the gods," he said. He turned to us and continued. "Warn everyone to stay out of the forest and Romans can't go back until the gods are aware of this."

The others nodded and I looked to the tree. What's happening to Leo?

Leo's POV

I seemed to fall for hours. The tunnel that was once dark I lit up with my fire and saw a woman's face that has long been dead. I quickly turn it off. I may be falling to my doom, but I don't see the other victims as I did.

After what seemed forever, a light appeared underneath me that almost blinded me. When I blinked a couple of times, I was able to see the tunnel clearly. The woman's head had disappeared and the walls were a deep blue. Rays of the light surrounded me with some orbs and I was falling softly.

"Don't tell me that I died and now going to the Underworld," I groaned.

Suddenly, I was going faster down and the light was brighter.

"Whoa!" I called as I fell.

When I landed, I crashed into a stone wall. I moaned and when I put my hand down on the dirt ground, I heard a _crunch._

"Crunch?"

I looked down and saw that my hand had been placed onto a rib cage bone and it turned into dust. I screamed and jumped up. I looked around and saw I was in a well. A well full of bones! I quickly looked around and saw that vines had grown down this far and I grabbed one. When I put my weight on it, it didn't break so I hurried up that wall faster you can taco five times fast.

As I climbed over the edge of the well, I crashed onto a grass hill and sighed. Being down there with the dead scared me. When I sat up, I looked around.

"Where am I?" I asked to no one in general.

I was sitting on top of a hill in a forest it seemed. The sky was blue and the sun was high. I smelled the earthy sent and for some reason, it smelled cleaner here. A wind softly ruffled my hair and I realized that my helmet was gone. When I sighed I heard some scampering in the bushes. I turned to see just in time to see a little boy with orange-ish hair tied up in a ponytail with a bow, in a blue shirt and what seemed to be really puffy tan pants. What really freaked me out was his fox ears, tail, and feet.

We stared at each other for a moment, me in his blue eyes and him in my brown, before he scampered off.

"Hey, wait!" I called after him.

I jumped to my feet and ran after him.

"Inuyasha!" the fox boy yelled as I chased him.

'Inuysha?' I thought. 'Who's that?'

The fox boy took a turn and when I did too, I bumped into something in full speed.

"Ow!" I called as my butt landed into the bush.

When I looked up, I saw a group of people. In the front, the one I bumped into had long white hair with ears on the top of his head. He wore something that looked like a big puffy red footie only his feet were bear and his toe nails were sharp. Next to him was a monk with fingerless gloves and black hair. He was holding the kind of staff that Buddhist monks carry around with them. Behind him was a woman with long black hair in a kimono and she was carrying a bummer rang that was almost as tall as her. On her shoulder was the weirdest cat I have ever seen. It had two tails and it had a ring of black over its tan fur around it's paws and a blue diamond on its head.

"Crockery, I don't think I'm at New York anymore," I said.

"Crockery?" asked the woman.

The dog eared man snarled and he asked the fox boy something in a different language. Great, I doubt I'm even in America anymore.

I got up and said, "Hey, I'm sorry for bumping into you. If you can please-"

The fox boy must have said something that the dog man didn't like because on the next minute, the same sword that was the door was at my throat.

"I guess, I'm not forgiven," I said as I brought my hands up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **I just want to answer one of my reviewer's question if I will bring in the Shinto gods. I don't know yet truthfully. But they will be mentioned at the most.

* * *

_The fox boy must have said something that the dog man didn't like because on the next minute, the same sword that was the door was at my throat._

_"I guess, I'm not forgiven," I said as I brought my hands up._

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

"Inuyasha, we should wait for Kagome to come back," Miroku said as I kept the Tessaiga pointed to the male's throat.

"He came from the well, he might be from her era," Shippo added.

I glared at the boy as he kept his hands up. I growled, "If he's truly from Kogame's era, then why does he speak differently?" I asked.

My ears then flickered as I heard some rustling in the woods and I smelled the comrade we were waiting for.

"I'm back," the teenaged girl in a sailor school uniform announced when she broke through the brush.

When she saw the dark skinned boy in the battle armor and my sword pointed at his throat, her light brown eyes had a quizzing look in them.

"Who's he?" she asked pointed to him.

"We don't know," Sango answered. "Shippo went to see if you were back yet and he climbed out of the well."

Kagome's eyes widen in shock and she looked to the boy. She seemed to study the Latino boy before she asked, "Inuyasha, can you put Tessagia away?"

"Why should I? This human is in battle armor. We should just push him back into the well and get rid of him," I said.

"Inuyasha, sit boy," Kagome said.

Damn that woman! The prayer beads around my neck glowed and grew heavier until I fell face first into the path.

* * *

Leo's POV

This is just great. Now there was a girl about my age and five inches small than me also in this group. But, it looks like she's wearing a school uniform so I though perhaps that I just got transferred to a school play or something. When she said something in her weird language, the dog man's necklace glowed and he fell face first.

I jumped out of the way so I wouldn't have my head rolling on the ground. The girl smiled politely to me and asked me something.

"Sorry, but I don't understand you and I guess you don't understand me," I sighed.

The girl's forehead narrowed as she asked, "English?"

Hearing my native language made me smile. "You understand me?" I asked.

"Little," the woman admitted. "I Higurashi Kagome. You?"

I pointed to myself and said, "I'm Leo Valdez. Hey, can you tell me how I can I get back to my camp? I kind of left without telling anyone."

The girl seemed to processes this and I continued, "My camp is at Long Island, New York. So if you can tell me where I am, I'll just leave."

The Kagome woman's eyes widen and she shook her head. "We in Japan. New York far far away."

This time, my eyes widen. "Japan?! How did I get over 6,741 miles away from my camp through a door?!"

Kagome looked confused and shrugged. I sat on the ground and groaned.

"Chiron is going to kill me if Nyssa don't beat him to it first," I sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Huzzah! I finally got internet on my computer so I'll be able to upload chapters sick or not! So in celebration, I give you the nest chapter of **What Door?**!**  
_

* * *

_"Chiron is going to kill me if Nyssa don't beat him to it first," I sighed._

* * *

Percy's POV

I walked back and forth in an annoyed manner and in worry. My girlfriend sighed as I had created a small path in front of the tree that had stolen our Latino friend.

"Settle down Seaweed Brain, Chiron is going to come back soon," Annabeth said.

I looked to the daughter of Athena and I frowned. "When? It's been three days already! Leo could be in danger or..." I shuttered, not wanting to finish that thought.

Annabeth looked to Piper as she held onto Jason's hand. The Romens weren't too happy to be stuck three days instead of the night like planned but both Reyna and Jason knew that it's important to follow the centaur's orders.

"Percy, calm down and rest for a moment," Piper said.

I could feel my body began to calm down due to her charm speak. I sighed and sat down close to the tree. I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I tried not to think too much of our friend. Three days ago, Leo, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth and I ditched Capture the Flag (which took two weeks and Piper using her charm speak more than once to have Jason ignore his Romen training for once) just to hang out. When we where going to head back, we saw a door on a tree in the shape of a Japanese sword called a katana and we decided to investigate. Being demigods, we should have known that would have spelt trouble but we opened the door anyway and then Leo got kidnapped by some kind of woman's hand. Chiron ordered the door to be put on red alert and went to talk to the gods. For three days, we seven been waiting by the door, taking turns on shifts on hoping that Leo would pop out of it with that big groofy grin of his with a "Gotcha".

"Stupid tree. Stupid door," Frank mumbled as he kicked it. The Chinese Candain then jumped backwords, holding his injured foot.

I would have laughed at Frank if it wasn't the fact that I'm still worried.

"Hey you guys!" a male voice called from behind us.

I turned my head in time to see Jake, Leo's older brother running to us. He was slightly out of breath when he finally reached us and he pointed back to camp.

"Chiron is back and he wants to talk to you," he said.

I looked to Annabeth, her gray eyes meeting my sea green eyes and they showed hope. We nodded and headed to the Big House. Normally it would take us about ten minutes to walk to the Big House from the tree but we all ran so it only took three. Without even knocking, we barged into the door and saw Chiron talking to Mr. D. The wine god raised his eyebrow at our rudeness while an aged centaur looked at us.

"Peter Johnson, I'll allow your rudeness of just barging into my home just this once for I am called to Olympus to help look for that Lech Vacca boy. But next time, I will turn you into a dolphin," Mr. D warned.

"My name is Percy Jackson and it's _Leo Valdez_," I shot back. He may be a god but I'm a demigod without his morning coffee and his beauty sleep.

"Whatever," the god shrugged before he was surrounded in bright light and he dissappeared with a sound of a soda can opening.

"Chiron, what have the gods said about Leo and the door?" Annabeth asked.

"Before I answer that, please come inside and sit down. What I'm about to say is...big news," Chiron said.

We came inside and closed the door. The only place that would allow all seven of us to sit and talk to each other was at the pin ball table where some Cheeze Its and soda was waiting. None of us took the food or drinks though. We where all worried.

"I know all of you are worried about Leo, I am as well, but the gods are already saying that this is a lost cause," the centaur sighed.

"A lost cause? A lost cause!" Jason demanded. "Leo has only been missing for three days and they're already giving up?!"

"Why are the gods giving up so easily?" I demanded. "They didn't stop searching for me when I went missing for eight months! What the difference?"

"The difference, is who has taken the young fire starter," Chiron said. "Hera took you and Jason so even if you didn't remember anything, you where still under the Hera's watchful eye."

"Well, Leo must have been kidnapped by a god," Frank said.

Chiron shook his head sadly. "Unfourtnaly, Leo hasn't and neither did Johnathan Faust."

"Who?" Hazel asked.

"Long ago, when Europe was in power, there was a demigod named Johnathan Faust, or Johnny Boy as he was known as," Chiron said. "He was the son of Hecate and he was often teased because he had the same name of a legand of the Germans. One day, when he was with his friends, he found a door like you had but on a bolder. This door was in shape of a skull and a childish one at that. They opened the door and Johnny was taken just like Leo had. For months, we worked onto the bolder, trying to find ways to open it but we had no luck. One day, the door just disappeared and our hope of finding Johnny."

"So, you never found another door or Johnny again?" Piper asked with fear in her voice.

Chiron shook his head. I felt a shiver creeped up my back as I grabbed Annabeth's hand. "How long was it? Before the door disappeared?" I asked.

"Six months," the teacher said.

"Then we should have just the same amount of time," Annabeth said. She looked to Jason and said, "You should head back to your camp and see if any Roman demigods was stolen by doors as well and if so, have they found them again."

Jason nodded and stood up. Frank, Hazel, and Piper followed his lead. Even though Piper was a Greek demigod, she would sometimes go to Camp Jupiter with her boyfriend and I had no doubt she'll be leaving with him.

"I'll IM you later with any information that I can get," Jason promised.

"Please be careful Grace," Chiron asked.

"Percy, I'm going to IM Thalia and see if she knows anything or have come around any doors," Annabeth said. "I know it's a little much but will you watch the door for a while longer?"

I nodded. "Hey, it was my idea to ditch Capture the Flag. I'll just get some coffee and then I'll watch it," I said with a smiled.

Annabeth kissed me and said with a smile, "Be good Seaweed Brain, and if Leo comes back on his own, kick his ass down to the Underworld for us will you?"

I smiled and kissed her back. "Promise."

A couple of hours later...

I sighed as I finished my third cup of coffee. With an agreement of returning it later, I brought one of the cups that filled with whatever drink I wanted, as long as it was non acholoic that is. For the past few hours, I've been drinking blue coffee with no suger or nothing. It has kept me up so far but now I was getting pissed. The door looked the same as it did when it stole Leo.

"You son of Medusa," I growled at the door. "First you stole that Johnny person and now Leo! You better give them back and soon."

I didn't know what to expect, maybe for the door to pop open and bring Leo back out I guess. So when it didn't I was pissed. I stood up and I kicked the door, but unlike Frank, I used the sole of my foot instead of my toes.

"Your nothing but a stupid door, so why did you steal Leo?" I asked before kicking it again. "Give him back!"

I kicked again and the door opened slightly. I lowered my eyebrows in confusion as I grabbed the door knob. Why, of the times we tried to open it, did it open now? I knew I shouldn't have opened the door, but I had to.

"Leo?" I asked as I opened the door.

Suddenly a woman's face bursted through the door with a snarl. She had long black hair that danced behind her and yellow eyed that slited like a cat. Her skin was that of a corpse and her mouth was the part of her face that scared me. It went from ear to ear, as if trying to cut her head off and she had rows of sharp little teeth.

"I do not...like...it...when you kick...me," she hissed, her voice sounding forced.

I reached for Riptide in my pocket when she brought out her hand and wrapped it around my head as her hair bound my arms to my side.

"I'll...teach you...brat...a lesson...about...kicking...woman," she growled. "Don't worry...though...Your...comrade...is safe...for now."

She made a hissing sound that sounded like she was laughing.

"What have you done to Leo?" I demanded.

The woman smiled that would put Chesire's to shame. "I would...worry more about...you demigod," she amswered.

A sudden wave of pain hit my head from her hand. I heard a blood chilling scream and I realized it was coming from me. This pain was worse then the time I drank that Gorgon blood in Oregan. Black dots danced over my eyes as I began to sink into a black abyss.

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth scream far far away.

The woman hissed and let me go but the damage was done. When I heard the door slam shut, I closed my eyes and finally lost all feeling in the world of the living and sunk down into the black hole.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my readers. Guess what I just finished? Yep, this chapter for What door?! I got a new editor and with his help, I got at least one chapter of my stories done for you. I'm wanting to finish my others but after reading the review from Ro, I just couldn't get this one to stop demanding me it's attention. So without further ado, here you go!**

* * *

_The woman hissed and let me go but the damage was done. When I heard the door slam shut, I closed my eyes and finally lost all feeling in the world of the living and sunk down into the black hole._

* * *

Leo's POV

"Leo-kun, wake up," a female voice called as she shook my shoulder.

I moaned as I blinked my eyes awake, slightly confused when I saw some trees instead of the metal ceiling of Bunker Nine. Then it hit me. I was stuck in Japan with a white haired male called Inuyasha and his group. The one who was waking me up was the only one who understood English, Kagome. I had to force down the sudden urge to cry as I sat up with a yawn.

"You feeling?" the teenage girl asked.

"Umm, yoi?" I asked, trying to speak Japanese.

Kagome smiled and said, "That ok or good. Yoi shigoto."

"Good job," I translated and she nodded.

"Futari wa rōba no yō ni anata hanashi oete imasu ka? O ni-ri tenkō ya bakageta nanika ni tsuite hanasu koto ga dekiru yō ni, wareware wa subete no hi ga arimasen," (1) Inuyasha snapped at us.

I could only translate ka into showing that it was a question but I didn't really need to know what else he said to know he was pissed at us. I sighed and I stood up from the forest floor and I rubbed my sore neck. I was sssooo not use to sleeping on the ground anymore.

"Shōnen shitto," (2) Kagome said angrily.

I couldn't help but laugh when I saw the white haired male fell face first as his necklace glowed, as if it dragged him to the ground. I'm sure it did.

Because I made fun of the ear wearing male, he mean mugged me as we packed up camp but I was use to it. This would be my fourth day with Kagome and the others since I fell through the door. I have tried going through the well that I came from to get back home for three hours straight but I couldn't. Kagome then asked if I would like to join her and her friends to around Japan to see if we can find a way back. Of course I said yes and began to follow her.

I have to admit it's weird following them. We had a monk like man who seemed to hit on every woman he sees, I could only tell this because the woman caring the boomerang that was as tall as him would always hit him. Perhaps they where a couple? I'm not like Piper, I couldn't tell the relationship between those two. Anyway, we also had a cat that had two tails. Yes, _two_ tails. Her name was Kirara for sure and she was cool. Next we had a small boy that I first met that I learned that his name is Shipo. He had fox feet, tail, and ears. When I first saw him I thought he was a girl because of the bow but I was wrong.

Kagome tried her best to talk to me about this world but her English really sucked and my Japanese was even worse. So to pass the time, I would be working on my new invention while she tried to teach me her native langues In return, I would try to teach her English but sometime, when she asks me about what I'm making, I would switch to Spanish which would really confuse her. So I mostly just smile and nod, as if I can't understand her,

"Leo-kun, you have family?" she asked we where walking.

I nodded. "Yeah, lots," I answered her. "Mostly from my dad side though."

"You have siblings?" she asked again.

"A couple," I answered with a shrug. "Most of them are older than me but my brother Harley is eight."

Kagome smiled at that. "I have little brother too," she smiled.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Sota," Kagome said with a smile as she saw me messing around with my tools again. "Leo-kun likes tools yes?"

I looked to my invention to be and couldn't help but smile with a nod. "It something I got from Chichi.(3)"

Kagome nodded, pleased that I'm trying to continue on my lessons of Japaneses. "What Leo-kun making?"

"Well, I'm taking apart the blue tooth wiring so I can connect it's wireless sistema a un cuello que estoy haciendo. Una vez que estoy terminando añadiendo el cableado de un viejo ordenador portátil para el cuello, por lo que es inalámbrico, entonces...(4)" I started and then when I realized that I switch to Spanish, I sighed. "I'm making a toy."

Kagome nodded at that answer. "Leo-kun switch to other saying lots."

"Well," I started when Morku butted in and asked Kagome something. I rolled my eyes and slowed my steps so I could be at the back at the group. I was glad that I could talk to someone, even if it was hard to understand. Don't get me wrong there but I'm not really a part of this group. They where searching for something called the Jewel of Four Souls or something like that. I sighed as I looked to the sky, and began to wonder what Percy and them where doing at camp.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I ran to Percy's side when the door closed, the monster woman leaving. My breath stopped when I saw bruises on Percy's head where she held him and his skin a deathly pale that glistened from the sweat.

"Percy?" I asked. "Percy!"

In fear, I placed two fingers on my boyfriend's neck and sighed in relief when I found a pulse. It was faint and weak but it was there. I knew right away that he need's medical attention but I couldn't leave him and I couldn't carry him. I tried to look around to see what I could use as a stretcher to drag the seaweed brain back to camp when I saw Juniper and Grover running this way.

"Annabeth! Is Percy all right? I felt him be in great pain and then-" the Lord of the Wild started until he saw his best friend on the ground bearly breathing.

"Grover, go get Chiron quickly," I ordered, not wanting to leave his side.

Grover was going to argue until his girlfriend grabbed his arm and practically dragged him towards the area of the camp as I went to combing Percy's hair. It was only fifteen minutes before Chiron came galloping up to where Percy and I was. During that time I had placed Percy's head onto my lap to give him comfort as I began to try to feed him ambrosia to help with the bruises. Percy was such in a bad shape that I had to rub his throat so he would swallow.

"Annabeth, help me put him on the stretcher," our teacher said as Grover and Will followed him with the stretcher.

I did what I was told and placed him in the stretcher I looked behind me and to the door as my grey eyes slowly began to harden in anger. This door not only stole Repair Boy from us but also harmed Percy. I swore under my mother's name and honor that the next time I see her, I'll send her to Tartarus the hard away.

* * *

**So how did you like it? Was it good? Was it bad? Well, I put down what Leo and the others where saying down here. I don't speak Spanish or Japanese so I had to use Google Translate. So if I made a mistake, sorry. I tired my best. Please leave a review. They make the world go around :)**

(1) Are you two done talking like old woman? We don't have all day so you two can talk about the weather or something idiotic

(2) Sit boy

(3) Father

(4) system to a collar I'm making. Once I'm finishing adding the wiring from an old laptop to the collar, making it wireless then...


End file.
